Archonic Solentia Party
The Archonic Solentia Party (formerly known as the Axis Panterran Solentia Party, the Axis Mundi Panterran Solentia Party, the Nuncirist Homeland Solentia Party, and the Axis Mundi Homeland Solentia Party) is a leading party in Solentia and the founded of the Panterran Movement and the Archonist Movement. The Party is dedicated to the maintenance of the Solentian Totalitarian state and the creation of stability through absolute despotism. Formerly a student of the Nuncirists, the APSP was briefly a nuncirist party but soon experienced a revival of Panterranism with the first attempt at Solentian Empire. History The ASP was originally founded in Kanjor as the AM Kanjoran Panterran Movement. Along with its ally, it moved to Solentia following a sweeping Liberal victory. It was first established in Solentia in 2305. Initially it relied on the support of the Nuncirists and the Vanioka as allies; but with the departure of both to Kazulia for the planned Solentia Empire, the ASP took control and ruled until the coming elections, when the Libertarian Alliance and other anti-fascist parties took a majority. The Vanioka left Solentia altogether and the Nuncirists returned, but only partially. During this period, it was generally perceived that the Panterrans had betrayed the Nuncirists by allying with the Libertarian Alliance in order to pass legislation. Following the demise of the Fascist rule, a reincarnation of the Nuncirists known as the Multilateral Commission was established in order to keep the ASP and its ally, the Solentian Totalitarian Front, out of power. The MC was initially very successful and fully forced the Panterrans into submission for a whole term. But internal reform allowed the ASP and STF to gain a near majority in the following elections. Soon the MC became inactive, and in the following term, the Panterran parties gained a majority and almost a super majority. Current Events A new party, known as the Brotherhood is thought to perhaps offer an alliance for the Panterrans that would lead to a thin super majority. Organization The has been under the leadership of a reclusive and little known council of high ranking Panterran leaders. Party bureaucracy is complex and not well understood by most, including the Solentian Government. Its operation is completely non-democratic and excludes most party members from having a voice in operation. However, it still maintains a devoted, almost radical following among the patriotic poor and small business owners. Achievements With the help of the Solentian Totalitarian Front, the ASP has passed sweeping changes in the operation of Solentia. The various Panterran Administration Acts redefined the structure of the Solentian State; an orderly, strictly hierarchical system of rank determines the precedence of commands. In addition, the ASP has created the city names of Solentia, created the current titles of Solentian national entities, and created a unity cabinet. The ASP has also passed a Perpetual Emergency Act for the combat of terrorism. Most recently, the Nuncirists and Panterrans united to pass a series of treaties that locked Solentia into a perpetually Totalitarian State. From this alliance the Archonist Movement has grown. Category:Political parties in Solentia Category:Panterranism